Lexi Shaine James
Lexi Shaine James 'a.k.a. Lexi is a greek demigod daughter of Hermes and Anamaria James and is the twin sister of Sean. She runs the Camp Store with her brother and works as the supplier. __TOC__ History Before Birth Lexi's mother, Anamaria James, works in a bar as a singer in New York. When Hermes and Apollo went out for some "guy time", they saw Anamaria and both fell in love with her beauty and talent. Hermes made a deal with Apollo that it was his turn. Anamaria saw Hermes and was in love with him. Apollo went for his turn but Anamaria was more in love with Hermes. Hermes helped her in her business and job. After Anamaria's working contract in New York, she went back to England where she lives. Months later, in 1999, Anamaria gave birth to Lexi and Sean. Anamaria wanted to give them away, as it would affect her singing career, but their faces were so cute Anamaria couldn't give them away. She asked her grandfather to take Sean back to Michigan, USA where life could be better for his life, and both twins were separated from each other. Before Camp Life As she was a baby, her mother, Anamaria, struggled for her to get a job. One day, a model scout was searching for a baby model for Harrods. He saw Lexi and said she was perfect for the job. Anamaria thought it was the only way for them to survive so she took the opportunity and got her the job. Lexi lived in a luxurious life of accesories, expensive clothing lines and pretty shoes. She enjoyed being in billboards and posters for Harrods. At the age of 4, she started homeschooling and learned Greek mythology. As she learned more, strange things have been happening to her such as a big man at the studio had one big eye and no one believed her, flying horses in the countryside and her finding lots of strange creatures walking down the streets. When she told her mother about this, she didn't believe her either. As Lexi was getting the mail for her summer wardrobe modeling, she noticed that the mailman was different from the usual mailman. He had salt and pepper hair and his delivery truck spelled Hermes Express and not FedEx. She didn't want to blurt out "nonsense" things and just took the mail. The mailman's frequent visits made Lexi and him being close friends. Sherme, as the mailman calls himself, told her lots of Greek mythologies and it fascinated her so much that she wanted to believe in those stuff. Sherme told her that she should start believing because she was living in a world full of it. As she turned five and had a grand party on a yacht, Sherme gave her a cool-looking strawberry designed dog whistle with her name engraved to it. He told her that she shouldn't push the middle button until necessary. She asked if she will ever see him again and he said very soon.Sherme talked to Lexi's mom and Lexi's mom looked like she was about to cry but she pulled herself together and walked straight to Lexi. She said that she would take Lexi to a summer camp where she would be safe. Lexi was about to say her speech when an bomb exploded in the yacht and they went overboard. Lexi didn't know how to swim so she was in a near-drown situation. She blew the whistle and a pretty-looking woman saw her and saved her life. The woman said that she was a Nereid. Lexi asked if the Nereid could save her mother as well and the Nereid did so. When her mother was safely ashore, they went straight to the house and her mother started packing Lexi's things. The clothes she packed were like her whole wardrobe. After she was done packing, they went straight to the airport where Lexi's mother started crying. Her mother told her that a man in a wheelchair will find her and fetch her. She told her instructions Lexi should follow and that, when she gets to camp, she needs to find a boy named Louis Sean. They said their last goodbyes and she went flying on an airplane to New York City. When she was in the airport, she saw the man in a wheelchair and hugged him. He took her in a van that said "Delphi's Strawberry Services" and they drove to Camp Half-Blood. Lexi was terrified going in without her mother. When Chiron, the man on the wheelchair, convinced her that she will find her family inside, she agreed and went inside camp called Camp Half-Blood. Early Camp Life As she Followed her mother's instructions, she asked Chiron who Louis Sean was. Chiron told her to wait in the porch of the big House with Mr. D. Mr. D claimed to be Dionysus, the wine god. She thought he was joking but his face was very serious. Lexi was pretty scared of Mr. D and tried to avoid him. When Chiron returned, a little boy about her age followed him. He introduced each other. Chiron was introducing them to each other and, as a final statement, he said that they were twins. The news surprised both of them and were still acting strangely with each other. The tried mirroring each other ,which was not a surprise, and also tried saying stuff in unison. They got along very quickly. When Lexi still had many questions in mind, Chiron asked Sean if he could show her the orientation film. After she saw the orientation film, she was in shock. ''She was a demigod. She couldn't wait to meet her godly parent. It was night time and they all ate at the dining pavilion. Lexi sat beside Sean and both ate in unison. They observed each other strangely and carefully. When they adjusted, they started talking like normal people. Lexi spoke first and introduced herself properly. They both were talking like crazy and never stopped until a camper infront of them said, " You're twins?" and they both said that they were more than twins and they were family. Suddenly, a caduceus sign flashed on both of their heads like a holographic image. Lexi started shoing it away but Sean just looked at it in awe. Chiron spoke and said that both of them were children of Hermes. After a year in camp, Lexi and Sean were like Yin and Yang because they were always together and always needed each other. As children of Hermes, they were fond of pranking and making jokes and were very funny to be with. As a gift from a dryad friend on their 6th birthday, Lexi was given a Nymph iPod. The Nymph iPod was like any iPod Nano but the music were gossip news. Lexi was recently found out to be a descendant of Aphrodite so this was the gift of the Aphrodite-loving nymphs to her. She now wears it often to learn about gossips and news and sometimes spills it to Aphrodite kids and was called the "Eavesdropper". Camp Store job gift from Chiron Luckily, since Lexi and Sean are in Chiron's responsibility, Chiron thought of making them be incharge of the Camp Store to teach them responsibility and money making for their 6th birthday. Lexi called dibs on supplying because she was better at spending than her brother who spends most of his savings on prank stuff and she also wanted to see the world after the year that has passed. She now runs the Camp Store as a supplier and a shift worker as a seller. The campers thought that Lexi and Sean were too young but Chiron said that they would be brilliant for the job, and they were. They've been working in the Camp Store for more than three years that they've been employees of the months for 40 times in a row. When they heard about Percy being a child of Poseidon, they both realized that both of them are freakishly scared of water. When Chiron told Lexi to give Percy some things for his quest, she was happy to oblige and thought he was leaving for good. Fortunately and unfortunately, he survived and saved the world from a god war. A Not-so-Normal Camp Life All of Lexi's life was work, eat, gossip, sleep, prank and all those other normal stuff. At the summer of '08, when the Battle of the Labyrinth began, Lexi and her brother were attacking some monsters and Lexi got a neck scar while Sean got scars and scratches on his arms. Just a year after, they fought in the Second Titan War by setting some very deadly traps in the bridges with the Hephaestus' Cabin who were avenging Beckendorf's death, but the twins just wanted to see how their pranks can do some deadly damage. Lexi got minor bruises and bandages and had a minor elbow sprain while her brother had a head injury and some scars everywhere his body. After the war was over, Lexi decided that she and her brother should rejoin their mother in England. When Chiron allowed them, they packed their whole stuff and flew the next plane to England. Some Chill Time When they arrived in England, Anamaria nursed them until they were all better. Hermes visited them occasionally but not until their 10th birthday where the gods went suddenly silent.Lexi started tuning in her iPod and heard lots and lots of news. She wanted to go back to camp but she thought maybe a few more months and they came back to camp fresh and new and with a whole lot of new gossip for Lexi. Back in Camp Lexi thought they would go back to the Camp Store doing their regular thing, but, when she was listening to her iPod, she learned about everything happening and some cheesy scoops with the Seven. When they arrived, they called the Gray Sisters' Taxi and rode to Camp Half-Blood with loads of deadly prank stuffs for the defense. The camp survived and is now allies with the Romans. Personality Lexi loves pranking, gossips, secrets, running away and quarreling with her brother, and spends most of her time in the Camp Store listening to her iPod. It is said by her brother that she is a neat freak and always the big sister type. Her fatal flaw is hubris. She is a very adventurous person and is a risk taker like her brother. She likes reckless things and things that are fun. she usually plays pranks on very dangerous people like the Ares' cabin, the Hunters of Artemis, the Demeter's Cabin and the Athena Cabin. She also plays pranks on her brother and fights with him at least everyday. But being a descendant of Aphrodite, she cares very dearly for her loved ones especially her brother. She is very calm at first meetings, but always unpredictable. She is very clever and strategic to where to plant her next prank. People try to avoid her mischievous smile because she has the most sneaky pranks, even sneakier than the Stoll brothers'. Since she recieved her Nymph iPod from her dryad best friend, Olive, she has been catching up to lots and lots of gossips and news spread and heard by nymphs all over the world. She's been accidentally spilling the beans making it her flaw and advantage. Fears Lexi and her brother share an immense aquaphobia, to the point that they don't join in canoeing or swimming parties. She got this fear because of her tragic accident on her birthday and nearly drowned. She and her brother also have a slight fear of Percy since he's a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, and possesses hydrokinesis. Lexi is also afraid of the Demeter's Cabin's counselors, Miranda Gardiner and Katie Gardner, as they are seeking revenge from them due to the twins putting garden gnomes & flamingos on their cabin roof and putting snails on their porch. Appearance Lexi has light brown hair and wears it in pigtails most of the time. She is short, small and very athletic. Her eyes are a shade of the middle of light blue and pure blue and very innocent-looking that no one could have suspected her commiting the pranks. Lexi has an slight english accent due to her living in England when she was young. Lexi and Sean share similar looks making them pure trouble-makers. Lexi wears girly stuff like skirts, leggings and strawberry pink hoodies. Abilities *'''ADHD: Lexi's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. *'Fighting Skills': She is capable in hand-to-hand combat and usually uses a magical dog whistle for most purposes such as a sword, flare and an annoying sounds. Demigod Abilities As a daughter of Hermes, she: *is skilled at theft and trickery. *is highly athletic ability. *is very persuasive *has the ability to pick most locks with their minds. *can sense any physical traps. *is good at alchemy and making potions. *is good with money. Descendant Abilities: As a descendant of Aphrodite, she: *has social abilities and awareness. *can speak little French. As a descendant of Hephaestus, she: *can sense traps on the ground. *is a good-but-not-expert mechanic and builder. Magical Items *A magical dog whistle with three buttons. The top button for a flare, the middle for a sword called Yin and the bottom for a ballpen. The whistle can still blow and gives out very annoying and irritating to everyone inside twenty feet in range. This whistle was given to her, by Hermes, on her fifth birthday. *A one of a kind Nymph iPod that plays updated gossips and juicy news by nymphs all over the world. The original owner of the iPod was a dryad named Olive Green. Olive befriended Lexi in camp and said that Lexi is more worthy of the iPod than her. It is said that the owner of the iPod is to be called The Princess of Gossips. *A Celestial bronze dagger named Aerea that she uses as a secondary weapon. She found this dagger in the attic in her house when she was young and kept it from her for safe keeping and eventually brought it with her to camp. *A leather necklace with clay beads from every year in Camp Half-Blood. she now has eight beads on her necklace with her dog whistle hanging from the string. *A pair of winged tennis shoes given by the Hermes' Cabin to her. Magical Pets/Companions Vanilla: Lexi's pegasus. She is a pure white pegasus and braided mane. She has been Lexi's loyal companion since she met her in the stables. Relationships Love Interests Charles Fortuna Although not meant, Lexi shows great feelings for Charles and has had a huge crush on him since she was 10. She goes all dreamy when he talks to her and sometimes doesn't mind what he says. They first met when Lexi and her brother pranked the Tyche Cabin with motor oil on their bedside floor so they would slip when they got out of bed. As Tyche's head counselor, Charles complains this to Chiron who calls in Lexi and they first meet. They occasionally meet in activities, the Camp Store or bumping on each other. Charles saved Lexi's life when Gianna pushed her into the lake and she was drowning. Lexi thinks he's cute when he gets mad and really cute when he laughs. After Lexi realized that she had a crush on Charles, she tries as much as possible to avoid him and not try to prank his cabinmates. When she first heard the first prophecy of the summer stating that children of thieves must lead it, she gets very excited and volunteers her and her brother. When she heard the full prophecy that said that a child of luck and a child of wine must come too, she gets frustated because Charles volunteered. When Julie and her brother convinced her to still continue with the quest, she goes on a quest with him, her brother and her best friend, they are awkward to each other and don't talk that much. When Charles saves the kidnapped Lexi, Lexi hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, which was both a sisterly kiss and a not-sisterly kiss. They started hanging out with a circle of friends after the quest and were very close friends in no time. Rivals Gianna Gold Lexi has hated Gianna since she was 9. Lexi thinks of Gianna as a "perfectionist-ego-maniac-backstabber--who-wears-clown-make-up-and-too-much-accesories" kind of girl who cheats on boys and brags about her "special" talents. When Gianna found out about Lexi's crush, she's been making her life miserable. Gianna is now trying to get Charles out of Lexi's hands. Lexi and Gianna are pure rivals and will do anything to get Charles. Friends Olive Green Olive Green is one of Lexi's first friends in camp. They both met in the middle of a game of Capture the Flag. Lexi needed a place to hide so Olive helped her and they became friends. When Lexi turned 6, Olive gave her the Nymph iPod as a gift. The Nymph iPod is one of the four kinds in the entire world. Olive's Nymph iPod collects gossips and news. Lexi was really thankful for it and they became very best friends. Julie Dane Julie first came to camp the summer after the Second Titan War, the same day Lexi and Sean came back to camp. Since Chiron is in-charge of the twins, he asked if Lexi could orientate Julie. Lexi was happy to oblige and they became good friends. At first, Julie thought she was dreaming but being with Lexi calmed her down. In Julie's stay, she and Lexi became best friends and had a sisterly joke to call each other names like Wine Dudette for Julie and Jet Lagged Girl-''Julie's not the name calling type of girl''- for Lexi. When Lexi came back from supplying, Julie saw Lexi giving most of her time to Ginny and became extremely jealous. After that day, Julie became distant to Lexi making their best friend status to only friends. Lexi explained to Julie about what happened and Julie accepted it and they became best friends again. It is known that when Lexi and Julie hang out, Lexi is the boss and Julie follows her lead and making Lexi the ultimate boss. Ginny Stronghold While Lexi goes out to the market and buys supplies for the Camp Store, she bumps in to a girl with black hair and black eyes. At first, Lexi thought of her as a really gothic mortal, but when Lexi saw the sword in her belt, the girl turned out to be a demigod. Lexi introduces herself first as a daughter of Hermes. Ginny introduces herself too but says that she was a daughter of Bellona, the roman goddess of war. It was Lexi's first time to meet a roman demigod''- except for Jason. Lexi makes the first move and chats with her and it turns out that she was just roaming around. Lexi invites her to go with her to camp where she could stay for a while. Ginny takes the offer and they go to camp. Ginny and Lexi hang out for the entire day and even exchanged numbers. After that day, Ginny goes back to the mortal world and still keeps in touch with Lexi. When Lexi goes on a quest, she bumps in to her and shows Lexi around and helped her in the quest. When they were ambushed, Ginny sacrificed her life to save them and the quest. Lexi and her friends sent an Iris-Message to Camp Jupiter about the news and continued with the quest. Family Hermes Lexi first met Hermes in her house as a mailman. She was about to get the daily mail and her summer wardrobe mail from him. Hermes disguised himself as Sherme ''- his name is just scrambled- ''and frequently visited her from time to time. When Lexi celebrated her 5th birthday on a yacht, Hermes was invited and gave Lexi her the first present which was her magical dog whistle that helped her in times of trouble. Lexi has a very close relationship with her father as she thinks he's cool, fun and fatherly. Hermes also occasionally visits her in England to check on her and her brother's injuries from the war. Anamaria James Lexi appears to have a good relationship with her mother aside from the fact that they haven't seen each other since she was 5. Anamaria took care of them and tended their wounds from the Battle of Manhattan. Sean James Since they are twins, they are very close. They both do everything together and share things with each other. Although Lexi has never met him, since birth, until she was five, she became very caring for him. They both run the Camp Store which was made into their only neutral ground. They fight a lot- that means ''everyday- ''but get along just fine. Their fights are epic, fun to watch & tag along. Their first fight was on the porch of the Big House where Sean and Lexi were invited by Chiron to play a card game with him and Mr. D and both sat on opposite sides. As they were playing, Sean secretly steals one of Lexi's card to prevent her from winning. Lexi realizes one of her cards were missing and suspected that Sean took her card as he had an extra card. Lexi hits him on the head with a crad and Sean complains. Lexi goes all innocent and they go back to the game. Lexi hits him again and Sean counters that with a card. They then started a "Card War" and threw cards at each other. Their throws were so strong that some of the cards were stuck to the wood. During their "war" Chiron and Mr. D didn't seem to mind until Sean accidentally hit Chiron's chair. Chiron noticed and said that they should stop fighting. They ran to the Camp Store and most of the campers noticed the porch. According to Chiron, it was a devastating day at the porch. Some campers tried to take out the cards and succesfully did it, but it took about an hour or so to take one out since the card was stuck so deep. Another fight of theirs was on the strawberry fields where Lexi accidentally slipped and fell face forward to a basket of strawberries and making Sean crack up. Lexi threw a strawberry at him and they started having a strawberry fight. So far, the only one able to stop them from fighting is Chiron. Etymology As a girl's name, Lexi is a variant of Alexandra which is Greek and means "man's defender" that refers to her attitude to protect men like her brother and her friends. Shaine is also a variant of Shaina, which is Yiddish, and means "beautiful" that may also refer to her being a descendant of Aphrodite. Trivia *She carries around her iPod everywhere. *It is said that her pranks are better than any other child of Hermes. *She and her brother are scared of Percy. *She dresses really girly but acts like a boy. *She nearly killed Gianna for pushing her into the lake that nearly drowned her, but luckily, Charles was there to save her. *She spends some of her spare time resting or hanging upside down from a branch of the olive tree. *The only one able to steal her whistle is her brother because he's the only one who knows her secret passcode to her bedside drawer. *She has an addiction to strawberries and loves anything that has strawberry in it. *Lexi and Sean will be the future cabin counselors of Cabin 11 Lexi full body.jpg|Lexi @ 13 Ginny.png|Ginny, Lexi's new found friend Lexi's Dog Whistle.jpg|Lexi's whistle Olive02.png|Olive, Lexi's Dryad best friend Gianna.png|Gianna, Lexi's rival Julie.png|Julie, Lexi's BFF Aerea.jpg|Aerea, Lexi's dagger Charles.png|Charles, Lexi's crush and friend Vanilla.png|Vanilla, Lexi's pegasus Sean05.png|Sean, Lexi's ''younger twin brother Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Children of Hermes Category:Descendants of Aphrodite Category:Descendants of Hephaestus Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Future Counselor of Cabin 11